


You're Going to be Late

by Waitingforjust3



Series: Being Late is Definitely a Thing [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Dapper Lexa, F/F, Pure Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Wall Sex, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waitingforjust3/pseuds/Waitingforjust3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa and Clarke are both busy girls, but can always make some time for each other. Even if sometimes, one of them happens to run a little late.</p><p>Or the one where Lexa takes Clarke against the wall and is a hot mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Going to be Late

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this one on tumblr and I couldn't get it out of my head so, here you go.
> 
> Sorry about the mistakes and as always leave comments and kudos!!

  
You're Gonna Be Late

  
Upon entering the apartment Lexa sighed easily, more than happy to be home. She looked down at her watch as the fingers of her other hand worked nimbly to undo the buttons of her tailored collar to see that she still had, unfortunately, two hours before her dinner meeting with a Mr. Roan and his associate Ms. Ontari down town at Suther's. She's not a fan of last minute meetings or dinners. The only person who can get away with that is Clarke and Clarke hasn't pulled any kind of stunt like that in a while so she's used to her schedule.

 

With herself safely locked inside, she dropped her suitcase and moved through the dimly lit space to find the lamp light at the other corner of the room. It's not so dark since its hardly five in the evening, but the sun is setting and the light pouring in from the blinds of the sliding door casts a beautiful arrangement of reds and oranges and fire made magic. She's acquired a decent appreciation for the art in simple moments of visuals. She had spent many mornings staring at Clarke over in that section of the living room, watching as she painted or studied or chatted with Raven and Octavia via Skype. She let herself dwell in the memories she's made with the blonde as she slumped into the cool leather couch of her empty apartment.

 

She's might as well be good as dead to the world, for the next couple of hours anyways, with her phone turned off. She's intent on spending the next few hours in silence. Clarke won't be home till later in the evening and the thought made Lexa huff.

 

Her day from the moment she left was non-stop and now the soreness was catching up, almost as though she was practically drained from all of the running around she had to do today.

 

That morning waking up next to Clarke was especially difficult due to the fact that Lexa's third alarm had already went off and Clarke was in bed beside her naked and oh so beautiful and far too tempting. The restraint on poor Lexa as she tossed the covers to go get ready was a true test.

  
She did however, let her eyes linger on Clarke more than she had in a while as she crossed their bedroom to fetch her tie on Clarke's end table and decided with the tightening of her tie that she was in need of a few days off. After a few long kisses to the sleeping blonde's shoulder and lips, Lexa tore herself away.

 

With a long groan she made herself more comfortable on the couch, like a cat stretching and purring before finally settling. It was days like this that made her crinkle her nose and run at the bridge to soothe her as she heard her father's words. _"It's better to know a few lawyers than to be one, baby. But hey, you do like to argue."_ Lexa groaned at the little truth to his words, but to her defense Clarke had always stated that she only ever just fought for what was right.

  
God, she was really missing Clarke right now. Totally not fair. Granted they hadn't been able to have more than a simple lunch date and early morning passings, it wasn't enough.  
She stretched herself down the length of the couch, the cool breeze from the a.c. lulled Lexa into more thoughts; about eating something or perhaps changing out of her suit. Hell, about Clarke too. Definitely her as well.

 

It was the door knob that began to jingle and unlock that stirred Lexa's thoughts back to the present, soon followed by the ruffling of large paper bags and a humming that fills Lexa's chest with a warmth she can't really believe. She stays frozen to the couch knowing full well who that soft sound belongs to.

  
"Diamonds and pearls," she heard as Clarke kicked the door closed behind her. "Would you be a happy boy or a girl," and it's clear that Clarke is really into the song as she begins to sway with grocery bags and hasn't noticed Lexa lying very still on the couch smiling softly at her before she rounds to the kitchen. Ear buds in and dressed in exercise attire topped off with a messy bun, Lexa can't explain how good it is to be home and how infinitely better it is to be home with Clarke.

  
"If I could I would give you the world," Clarke sing shouts, as if she were the only one here from the kitchen. Yeah right. She does that anyways.

  
Her voice carries and really it makes the space a home and Lexa is more than grateful for the piece of heaven she has in her life. But of course, she wants more.

  
The clattering of cupboards and jars along with riffling through the paper bags is mixed to Clarke singing and Lexa takes the opportunity to stand up and tip toe towards the noise. She peeks around the corner to see the blonde reading a label on one of the cans she pulled from the grocery bag, so concentrated with squinting eyes and Lexa can't tell if she's still singing or mouthing what's she's looking it at. Its cute and alluring and all the things good in life.

  
When Clarke turns around again, she reaches up the cupboard to place something, but she strains and grunts little sounds as she stretches up. Finally deciding enough is enough, Lexa walks slowly over and places her right hand against Clarke's shoulder blade and gently grasps the cup Clarke has before she can drop it.

  
"Jesus, shit!" she exclaims before she whips around to see Lexa smirking as she sets the cup on the higher shelf. "What are you doing here?!" Her last word are accentuated with added force as she smacks Lexa's arm due to her state of embarrassed shock.

  
"Helping you reach up," Lexa offers and Clarke just rolls her eyes. "I'm not needed until later. Dinner reservations."

"Oh. So you're just hanging out?" Clarke asks, her arms stretching up and on her head as she yawns. Her chest is open and her cleavage is An other worldly experience, Lexa's eyes glued and her cheeks flushed. Her e prick as she hears Clarke clear her throat.

  
"Uh, yes. Yes. For now."

  
"Huh?" Clarke tilts her head, a smile playing at her lips.

  
"What?" Lexa takes a second to step back to gather herself.

  
"You checking me out Woods?" Clarke smiled as she works to put the rest of her groceries away.

  
"Can't I check out my girlfriend?" Her face is near on fire but she can't bring herself to look away from the blonde. "Everything looks so," she takes in a shaky breath, "tight."

  
"It is a greatly kept secret that I work out from time to time," and at that Clarke begins to giggle. She's knows she pretty much full of shit. She knows damn well she threw on her black and pink spandex and sports bra just to look the part for her session with Octavia and Raven earlier today. "I have had a pretty busy day."

  
"I'll bet you have," Lexa mutters from up against the fridge, her arms crossed and tongue peaking out to wet her lips. Clarke sees this from the corner of eyes (mid eye roll).

  
"What time are you leaving me?"

  
"Six. Unfortunately." Lexa's eyes are glued to Clarke's hips and backside, she loves the way her ass looks in the tight fabric and she realizes she's so fucking fucked as Clarke lets her hair out of her bun. She groans and apparently it's louder than she intended because Clarke meets her eyes and they widen, a surprised smirk flashing on the blonde's face.

  
"Don't you like leaving way early to make an impression?" Clarke says in a sultry manner as she makes her way past Lexa and rounds the corner.

  
She doesn't get too far.

  
Lexa's hand wraps around her wrist, making her falter slightly. She's far too dazed to see past her building lust.

  
"Where do you think you're going?" Lexa rasps as she pulls Clarke's backside against her front and there are far too many layers between them for Lexa's liking.

  
"Upstairs. Why?" Clarke's voice in infinitely deeper while Lexa is this close, her arms free to encircle Clarke’s waist as the blonde leans into her touch, her rising warmth. "Thinking about getting out of these clothes," Clarke rocks back into Lexa, her hips meeting Lexa's front. And at that, Lexa hisses. She squeezes and breathes in Clarke's scent, completely aroused now that she's heard that tone in Clarke's voice. Insinuation laced from start to finish of where this could all go on the next hour or so.

  
"But you look so sexy in these. Fucking hot," Lexa says sharply, her voice teetering on shaky. "God, so fucking hot."

  
"I worked up a sweat today."

  
"I'll bet you did," Lexa's says as her breath washes over Clarke's neck. Her hands undoing the zipper of Clarke's thin hoodie as she peels it off her shoulders. Clarke manages to brace herself against the wall in between the kitchen and the living room, her face inches away from the cool surface as Lexa's lips begin their trail along her neck.

  
Lexa has the fabric almost off of Clarke's arms when she pushed herself subtly against Clarke's ass when a light moan erupts from the blonde. Lexa stills for a split second as the smirk on her face brightens. She grinds into Clarke with the lightest pressure to tease the blonde and another moan fills the space around them.

  
"Fuck," Clarke whispers as Lexa frees her arms from the sleeves, only to pin them to the wall. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

  
"Tell me about your day," Lexa's breath is right against her ear, sucking even on her earlobe as her hand snaps lightly at Clarke's sports bra strap against her back. Her thigh is snuggled between Clarke's thighs, encouraging her to rock against her and she's more than pleased when she complies.

  
"You could say I had a good, busy-ish day," Clarke hums as she tilts her head to the side to allow Lexa to do whatever the hell it is she does with her lips and teeth that makes Clarke yelp and moan, softly and oh so loudly.

  
"Oh yeah? Tell me about, hon," Lexa presses the tip of her nose right beneath the blonde's jawline as her hands begin to wander.

  
"Well," Clarke says as steadily as possible, considering the light teasing caresses of her breasts Lexa is starting. "I took a very nice bath this morning..." Lexa nods against the back of her neck as her hands fully cup Clarke's chest, rocking her body subtly into hers. Her lips and nose tickle Clarke into a momentary lapse of distraction, from so fucking sexy to cute and god she feels how wet she's getting by the second.

  
"A nice, long bath," Clarke accentuates and doesn't miss the shudder it elicits from Lexa, a low growl rumbling against her backside at what must be Lexa having thoughts of what a nice long bath entailed.

  
"And after that, I went shopping with Raven for some damn car parts because they weren't in stock online," she rolls her eyes at the thought, but is blissfully brought back into the moment when she feels Lexa's smirk and hears her chuckle against her skin. Lexa takes her left hand and pinches through the thin material of Clarke's sports bra to tweak her nipple, smirking all too smugly at the groan it beckons from Clarke. She can't help but smirk, just as much as she can't help but cup Clarke's throat gently with her other hand as she sucks at Clarke's neck, leaving red wet patches sure enough to bruise later.

  
"Do you want to hear how my day went or just keep, fucking, ahhh," Clarke's annoyed tone quickly melted into a sigh of just, wow that felt good, as Lexa pushed herself harder against her backside. That's really doing it for her right now, and what's better is that it's really doing it for Clarke.

  
"I wanna hear more," Lexa says gently within her golden locks. "Go on. Tell me."

  
"I um," Clarke gulps. Lexa's left hand is travelling down south against her skin tight workout leggings and she can feel herself clenching and unclenching between her thighs. "Shit. Octavia and I went to the gym."

  
"Sounds like you worked up a sweat," Lexa teased.

  
"I told you, I really did. Total cardio and everything," she sassed back as she tried to tell her girlfriend about her day, considering she hadn't ever done so while having Lexa work her up.

"Don't tease me."

  
"I would never," Lexa murmured behind Clarke's left ear before she gives Clarke's ass a nice pat.

  
"Spread your legs for me," she commands softly, giving Clarke's supple ass a squeeze for encouragement. The blonde obeys and to her satisfaction hears the purr that leaves Lexa's throat. "Now just," she says as her hands grasp at her hips , moving them to make Clarke arch her back to give Lexa ideal space to work with. "Yes, baby." She places a soft kiss to her temple as her hand reaches around to cup Clarke's clothed sex.

  
"These leggings look so fucking hot on you," Lexa groans as she runs her finger tips along the evidently soaked lips of Clarke's sex. "Kinda want to keep em on, huh?"

  
"While you fuck me?" Clarke asks breathlessly. Lexa only nods as she presses her fingers firmly against her pussy, rubbing circles over her aching clit.

"Fuck, Lexa. Touch me already," she all but growls at her lover, her hands reaching everywhere and nowhere for purchase behind her. "More."

  
Lexa's hand slips behind Clarke's backside as she gives her ass another smack, this time just a tad bit harder. Clarke hisses, but Lexa can see the smile tugged up at the corner of her mouth from this angle.

  
"Patience, baby. Patience."

  
Clarke arches off the wall suddenly, taking Lexa aback with the insistent grind against her. "Gimme your hand."

  
"I said patience," Lexa laughs as she bites Clarke's shoulder. "Besides, I know you're wet."

  
"Mmmh, but don't you want to feel how wet, Lexa?" she goads. "Wanna feel how hot ready I am for you? Touch me. Please."

  
Lexa rolls her eyes, but nonetheless, her right hand slips forward and beneath the waistband of her sports leggings. She not wearing any panties and that drives Lexa crazy in a multitude of ways. One, how is she not going to at least wear some kind of underwear while out in public where anyone can see the outline of her pussy and ass, but two, Clarke going commando is always a turn on for Lexa.

  
Yet as Lexa's finger tips travel through the familiar patch of curls, her thoughts are immediately depleted once those curls end and all that's left is smooth soft bare skin. She shudders and her knees buckle for a split second. "Clarke," she croaks, having never felt Clarke like this before.

  
"Your fingers are so warm," Clarke hums. Her smile is of awe of how different this feels and how much more turned on she is.

  
Lexa's throat tightens, she sucks in for a breath and only gets another jolt as her fingers slip lower.  
"Fuck, Clarke," she gasps at length as her fingers delicately swirl at the hardened nub beneath Clarke's leggings.

  
"Tell me you like it. I had to do a whole rework," she starts to explain, pushing herself off the wall a bit. "I messed up and now there's less," but she trails off as she feels Lexa nod frantically against her shoulders, pushing her flush against the wall again.

  
Lexa nods with a pout as she believes it's all too good to be true, her own clit throbbing with straining arousal.

  
"No panties," she husks into Clarke's neck, her fingers dipping through hot soaking velvet to feel all that is Clarke's smooth lips. "You're so hot and soft and wet..." her lips trail as does her words as she pushes against Clarke's backside, eager to connect her heat with Clarke's. Her nipples rub damn near painfully against her bra as she subtly grinds herself into Clarke's ass, her mouth unhinging in awe as her brows furrow. The wet sounds of Clarke's pent up sexual appetite for Lexa is more than audible in the snug space of the hallway, it can practically be tasted.

  
The thought of running her tongue through smooth bare lips and silky pink folds has Lexa keening, she's losing it and Clarke hasn't even touched her.

  
"I want to fuck you against this wall, Clarke," she whispers harshly, hotly against the shell of her ear, her fingers slipping deeper and deeper, lower and lower. Being behind Clarke sends thrills up and down her spine straight to her core where she's applying more force to the roll of her hips to sate that desire.

  
"Then do it," Clarke moans as she sticks her ass out to press firmly against Lexa's crotch. "Fuck me Lexa." And holy fuck does she hate how hot her suit is, the tie around her neck as tight as a noose. But she won't wait for Clarke to ask again.

  
Lexa nudges her hand all the way between Clarke's thighs and runs her fingers along the slippery length. They both moan, Clarke's head thrown back as Lexa peers over her shoulder to see the outline of her hand beneath sexy leggings. There's only so much restraint Lexa can hang onto with a goddess such as Clarke offering herself up to her, to do whatever she wants, to want her to fuck her against this will.

  
She means to give kisses and licks to Clarke's neck, but with the visual stimulus of the blonde's parted lips and her left hand holding her against the wall, Lexa bites and sucks, making moan after moan pierce the air. The pain is pleasure and the sounds Clarke makes for her are very encouraging.

  
"Lexa," her voice is overwhelmed with arousal. She gulps as Lexa's other hand squeezes her breast. "Fuck, Lexa."

  
"Tell me how you want this," she says, deliberately moaning into Clarke's ear. Right now, she all about getting to see how fast and how far she can get her lover flustered.

  
"Fuck, inside."

  
And that's exactly what Lexa does. She can hear herself slipping inside of her and they both moan at the fullness. After a slew of expletives, Clarke is the one testing the limits for the few seconds it takes for Lexa's brain to stop short circuiting, her right hand guiding Lexa's to move faster.

  
"You're so damn wet," Lexa gasps. "So god damn sexy." Her hand can't resist cupping Clarke's sex, giving it a nice squeeze, making sure to apply pressure with her palm to Clarke's clit before she removes her hand from the leggings.

  
"Mmm-oh my god," Clarke whines at the loss of contact from Lexa. Her vision is blurred but she still manages to see Lexa's hand retreat back, only to look over into darkly lit eyes, the green almost nonexistent as she watched as Lexa brings her hand up to her lips. With each finger that Lexa sucks on, Clarke's knees start to buckle, but Lexa's not completely swept away with how turned on she is, so she presses her body against Clarke's backside to keep her pinned in place.

  
"Fuck, Lex," she groans and it is far too sexy to ignore on Lexa's behalf.

  
"You taste so good," Lexa whispers. She doesn't dare trust her voice to not quiver with how light headed she feels. As she tucks her chin closer into Clarke's neck, she mutters hotly, "you should taste what you do to me," and then their lips are fused again. Weak and sexy moans melt between them and Lexa can't believe how turned on she is, how wet she is.

  
Clarke's left hand manages to wrap behind Lexa's neck, caressing her jaw while simultaneously grinding her ass into Lexa's core. The groan that quickly turns into a growl from Lexa does not fall into dead ears and the next thing Clarke knows, Lexa is on her knees pulling the waistband of her leggings down barely past her thighs.

  
Before she can even think, Clarke chokes out a squeak of a gasp her eyes droopy once she feels Lexa's thumb toying with her entrance and the rest of her fingers teasing her clit. There are kisses to her ass and the tickling from delicate kisses are almost too much fused with the desire mounting between her thighs.

  
"Shhh- oh my god," Clarke pants as Lexa begins to slide her kisses down the length of her sex. From behind, Clarke's view is limited but holy fuck can she feel everything, especially Lexa's smirk.

  
"Can you spread your legs a little with these," she pulls the elastic waistband till it smacks against Clarke's ass, "tight sexy things on?" Clarke stomach flips as she looks over her shoulder. Lexa in her black suit with her hair down on her knees with wide lust filled eyes just makes her wobbly. She gulps. Lexa pulls at her tie to loosen it. Clarke groans as she spreads her legs a little further.

  
"Fuck," they both moan and it sends a smile to each other's lips. Lexa's hands grasp both Clarke's ass cheeks before she delves deeper to taste Clarke. With the swirling sensation of Lexa's tongue, Clarke arched her back, giving Lexa more room to work with as she moaned.

  
"Jesus, Lexa. I'm so close-" Clarke panted. "So close."

  
Lexa stood swiftly and she doesn't miss the way Clarke stumbles or whimpers at her sudden movement. She reaches forward and cups Clarke's breasts kisses Clarke's neck as they both grind into one another.

  
"Come on, Lexa," Clarke whines as she braces herself against the wall, the friction from Lexa's tailored pants and thighs too much to concentrate. She hates how desperate she is for this, but God does she know it's worth it in the end.

  
"Shh, baby," Lexa says softly against the shell of her ear, her hands tugging down her sports bra until both of Clarke's breasts spill free and fucking hell, Lexa's hip buck into Clarke with desperation. Desperation to see her come undone. "I'm gonna take care of you babe."

  
As soon as she’s done speaking, she's got two fingers inside Clarke's wet pussy and she's so near to Clarke's mouth, the blonde's moans are vibrating through her cheek. Clarke must be close because she's hardly keeping herself upright against the wall, her lips dragging gently along the cool surface, so Lexa reluctantly let's go of Clarke's right breast in order to keep them up. Clarke is moaning and fighting to stand and Lexa wishes she would have pulled this off against the mirror in their room to see all of Clarke's naked beauty from the front.  
"Shit!" Clarke shouts, her body going coiling in Lexa's grasp. The wet sounds of flesh against flesh her Lexa in a whirlwind, her pace faltering here and there.

"Lexa. Don't. Don't stop," she hears and she looks into Clarke's eyes as she pleads softly. She can't help herself when her teeth scrape and sink down her shoulder. When Clarke yelps, Lexa moans. Her fingers are being clenched and she feels like she about to come. She takes her hand from the wall and scratches down Clarke's stomach and feels as Clarke's orgasm rips through her.

  
After Clarke is coherent enough to stand up again, she swallows thickly and looks into Lexa's eyes. There is an under current of electric sexual desire and it only takes her two seconds to start pulling off her sports bra.

  
"I'm so glad I managed to put the groceries away," she hurried out as she turns to kiss Lexa, full of passion and desire. Lexa's mouth, along with the rest of her body is more than compliant at this point.

  
"You wanted me against the wall, I want you on the coffee table," Clarke demands as her hands are already whipping out Lexa's belt from her pants.

  
"Son of a-" Lexa tries to catch her breath, but Clarke's boobs bouncing and the shaved lips of Clarke's sex shining with wetness has her rendered rather... inarticulate.

  
Clarke turns her around, urging her to the living room with encouraging smacks to her ass to hurry her along.

  
"I hope you know, you're going to be late," the blonde groans as she pushes Lexa down to sit on the table, spreading her legs and kneeling before her. Lexa gulps.

  
"We have an hour and like a half," she tries to protest.

  
"And I worked up a sweat today," she replied as she pulls Lexa's pants and underwear off so swiftly. Lexa nearly bit her lip off. "You will too. We should shower."

  
"Fuck."

  
Clarke's mouth lands on her soaked slit and her elbows give way. She feels Clarke's hand slide up into her own and how fast her tongue impatiently flicks her clit. "Fuck," she repeats.

"Fuck."

xxxx

 

It's 6:15 when Lexa finally walks into the restaurant. She had to move heaven and earth to tear herself away from Clarke's hands and lips and was and boobs and fuck, Clarke had forced her hand down her wet towel to feel how wet she still was.

  
"I'm so sorry I'm late," Lexa said as she cleared her throat. She pulled her seat out and missed Roan's smirk.

  
"I'll admit, it was odd beating you here," Ontari begins.

  
"Yeah, just a little though." Roan says as he grins at Lexa. She gives him a look of confusion before following his line of sight to her loose tie. The shirt is unbuttoned and viable scratches and bruises are evident. She fixes herself and sighs as Ontari continues talking.

  
"So. Business then?"

  
"Just let me take care of one more thing," Lexa says before pulling out her phone.

  
_Lexa: when I get my hands on you later you are so fucked_

  
_Clarke: looking forward to it_

  
_Clarke: daddy ;)_

  
At the table Lexa tries so hard not to groan. She sees that she's got another text, but when she reads its a picture text, she realizes she doesn't have the strength to open it.

  
Not yet.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! Did I do that? NO :)  
> I think I'm going to do a few more of these but it may be more. Send me some prompts. Otherwise, I"ll take forever and that sucks.


End file.
